Jacob Black Rocks!
by Team-Paul forever
Summary: I have no time to give a summary, you will under stand it perfectly if you just start readin it now. I gotta go...


_**An: This is what would happen if Paul would've imprinted on someone more like him. A teenage werewolf, with an attitude!**_

_**p.s, Jacob never imprinted on Nessie, but they're good friends.**_

_**-Paul's POV-**_

_**An: This takes place a year after Breaking Dawn!**_

**I was exhausted…It was a rainy day at LaPush and me and the guys were playing a game of football. Sam tossed the football over Embry's head; he missed and the ball flew toward a girl texting while leaning against a black harley.**

**She flicked her hand up and caught the football one handed before it hit her in the face.**

**She removed her eyes from the cell phone screen and that's when I really saw her.**

**She was slim and curvy, she had long black hair and tan skin. She had piercing green eyes and was wearing faded purple tank top, ripped jeans, black vans with neon pink laces, and a nose ring on the left side of her nose.**

**Her tongue was pierced as well.**

"**Hey I'm Paul. What's your name? I don't think I ever seen you around here before." I said.**

"**My name is Vanessa and of **_**course**_** you haven't seen me around here before. I **_**just**_** moved here." She said. And with that, she handed me the ball as she walked passed me.**

"**Are you mad at me?" I called after.**

**She turned around to look at me.**

"**Of course not; I'm just mad I didn't get **_**your**_** name." She said smiling flirtatiously.**

"**My name's Paul Meraz."**

**She nodded and got onto her Harley.**

**She started it up and revved the engine and then sped off, spraying sand behind her whenever she made a sharp U-Turn.**

"**Wow." I whispered, staring at her figure on the bike as she cut onto the road.**

**-Vanessa's POV-**

"**V can you give me a hand?" Josh asked me.**

**I pulled out my pocket knife and put it to my wrist and pretended like I would cut my hand off.**

**Josh rolled his eyes and scoffed.**

"**Ha-Ha, that was very enlightening Vanessa. Now get your butt down here and help me air this tire up." Josh said.**

"**Yes**_** dad**_**." I grumbled. **

**I got onto my knees on the cold and hard garage floor. **

**I had better not get anything on my new skinny jeans. These were white and I couldn't afford to shred another pair, hence my short tempered werewolf ability.**

**I was wearing a red halter top with it and my black high heels and chain belt.**

**My black hair was loose; I hardly ever had it up.**

**I jumped back up when Josh threatened to wipe his dirty hands on my jeans.**

"**No!" I said moving to the other side of the garage.**

**The other side of the garage was my art studio. It was separated by a door and a wall.**

**I ran into the studio and closed and locked the door before Josh could get me.**

**We were pretty close since mom and dad divorced. Mom died and we didn't know where our dad went, so we just decided to live by ourselves.**

**Our last name is Uley.**

**Vanessa Anne Uley and Joshua Arthur Uley.**

**I always make fun of his middle name, **_**Arthur**_**.**

**I grabbed a big paint brush and dipped it in the black paint. I heard a song playing on my radio and I started listening to it as I painted in huge words on my blank, white wall, "****PAUL****."**

**I knew he was a werewolf and I guess he knew what I was too, all because of my scent.**

"**Vanessa, what are you doing in there? I need help." Josh wined.**

**I jumped at the sound of his voice.**

**I threw my paint brush in the tub of water and closed my paint bucket back up.**

**As soon as I opened the door, Josh threw bright blue paint all over me.**

**I gasped as it covered my whole front side of my body.**

**Not one part of me **_**wasn't**_** blue…**

**I grabbed the black and threw it all over him, but him being tall because of werewolf genes, I only ruined the bottom half of him.**

**When I turned around to grab the green and then turned **_**back**_** around, he threw red at me which made it turn purple!**

**I pushed him against the wall and pulled on his collar. It was hard to reach since I was only 5 foot.**

"**You. Ruined. My. Outfit!" I growled.**

"**Well you ruined **_**mine**_** so…the feeling's mutual." He smiled.**

**I huffed and stormed out of my art room.**

**I walked up through my driveway, whenever I saw a huge gang of guys. The guys at the beach with the football?**

**Paul turned to look at me and smirked.**

"**Did yah have any fun?" He asked as Josh walked up beside me.**

**I pushed Josh playfully and pushed passed the tallest guy of the gang.**

"**Excuse me." I said as nice as I could.**

"**Of course." He said.**

**His husky voice was familiar.**

**I stopped, frozen.**

**Josh looked over at me like I was purple…oh wait, I **_**was**_** purple!**

"**What's the matter, V?" He asked.**

"**I'm just hearing things, I guess." I replied.**

"**Did you forget to take your pills this morning?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows.**

**I grabbed a brick out of the garden and chucked it at is head. His hand flicked up and caught it before it whapped against his cheek.**

**  
"Hey, you're violent this morning." He scolded.**

"**Yes, yes I am." I said as I strutted into the house.**

**How **_**dare**_** he call me mental in front of all those hot guys?!**

_**Especially Paul…**_

**-Josh's POV-**

"**V can you make me a sandwich?" I asked from the kitchen table.**

**She walked out of the living room and stared at me confused.**

"**You're in the kitchen. Get it yourself." She snapped.**

**She was wearing her neon green skinny jeans and a tight white tank top with a leather jacket over top and some black converse.**

**She had her hair stuffed inside a beanie.**

"**What's with the hat?" I laughed.**

**I got up and ripped her hat off her head.**

**Her hair was dyed a light blonde with bright pink and blue stripes.**

"**Wow, did you get this done whilst you were high on crack?" I teased.**

"**Shut up…I could say the same for **_**your**_** hair." She said, pulling on my long black hair that was cut off at my shoulders.**

"**Well…" I growled.**

"**Well? Is that all you got? Are you turning soft on me, now?" She asked as she took a drink of soda.**

"**Not a chance! I will haunt you till you die…"I grinned.**

**Then I randomly started singing "She wolf" by Shakira.**

**She spit Coke all over the freshly washed floor.**

"**Hey! I **_**just washed that!"**_** I shouted, my voice shooting up high.**

"**Are you still going through puberty?" She said, cocking her left eyebrow up at me.**

"**No! Ugh let's not talk about that! It's **_**gross…**_**" She laughed and walked out the front door.**

**-Vanessa's POV-**

**I smirked as Josh followed me outside.**

"**Are you lost or something? You don't need to follow me!" I wined.**

"**I got a gift for you, though." He dug his hand in his back pocket, but removed his hand and lifted his hand up and flipped me off.**

"**Two can play at **_**that**_** game." I said, flipping him off with both of my middle fingers.**

"**So what are you doing today?" Josh asked.**

**I eyed my Harley.**

"**I was thinking of going to Paul's. I need to ask him something." I lied.**

"**Sure, fine, okay. I'll be in the garage fixing up my mustang. If he breaks your heart, hit him with this…" He said, handing me a black metal crow bar.**

**  
"Um…thanks?" It sounded like a question.**

**I threw it into my saddle bag and sped down the dirt roads.**

**I was going about 110 MPH down the dirt roads, dust flying around my tires.**

**I saw the none other than Sam Uley run across the road and stop to look at me.**

**I hit the break hard and the handle bars smacked me in the chest.**

_**Girl Rule #1: Never get hit in the chest. It hurts really bad!**_

**I clutched my left boob as I continued driving.**

**I pulled into Sam's driveway and got off the bike slowly.**

"**That looked like it hurt…"Sam smirked.**

"**Of course it would! It's a friggin boob, Sam. A **_**boob**_**." I said as I strutted into the house.**

**I saw a bunch of half naked guys arguing over something, loudly. Whenever I walked in, they all shut up and it was too quiet.**

**They were up to something….**

"**Hey Vanessa! What's with the sad look?" Paul asked as he made his way over to me.**

"**You're little 'leader' decided it would be fun to give me whiplash." I said, rubbing my left boob.**

"**I'll give it a kiss!" One guy shouted.**

**Paul glared at him.**

"**Immature…"Emily shook her head.**

"**That's Sam Uley, That's Jacob Black, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, and Quil Ateara." So Sam's last name was Sam Uley….?**

**I froze.**

**He face looked familiar.**

**The voice I heard yesterday. The familiar black locks. The familiar russet colored skin.**

**The same exact nose Josh has…**

**The Sam exact smile Josh has too…**

**My breathe hitched.**

"**Sam Uley. Father of Joshua Arthur Uley and Vanessa Anne Uley. Ex husband of Sylvia J. Blackwater…." I muttered.**

**Sam stared at me shocked.**

"**What are you talking about? I never had a Vanessa…" He said.**

"**Mom had me after you left, dad." I said.**

"**Where is she now?" He asked.**

"**She's dead." I sadly.**

_**The gaping hole I call my heart, ripped right open again. I felt my heart throb in pain, and then It felt like it just mysteriously vanished. Like I never had a heart. Like I was never alive nor dead. Just stuck in neutral. Like I was never meant to be born. Never meant to be walking this earth. And yet I was…..**_

_**(An: Sorry if that last section was weird…)**_

**-Vanessa's POV-**

**I slid on my neon blue skinny jeans, black converse, my black tank top and I threw on my leather jacket and ran down the stairs.**

**I zoomed outside to the garage where I found Jacob and Josh working on Josh's car.**

"**Good morning V! How are you today?" Josh asked in his best valley girl voice.**

"**Did he inhale too many fumes?" I asked Jacob.**

**He just laughed and nodded.**

"**Why are you always slamming me, V? It really huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurts!" he pretended to sob.**

"**Oh shutup josh…" I sighed as I pulled out a bucket of black paint.**

"**Who's Paul?" Josh asked.**

"**Hm?" Then I remembered the name I painted on the wall!**

**I growled.**

"**It isn't **_**Paul**_**! It says Rawr!" I smiled.**

**I snapped my fingers and made it say rawr.**

"**Okay fine, let me check." Josh said as he got up off the oily floor and ran into the art room.**

**He came out and glared.**

"**No powers!" He said mad.**

**I had proved him wrong!  
**

**I started laughing so hard tears ran down my face.**

**Josh turned on the garden hose and aimed it at me.**

**I stopped laughing and glared at him.**

"**You wouldn't…" **

"**I would…"**

**He turned it on full blast but I did backflips and dodged all the water.**

**I ran to the switch, but apparently there **_**had**_** to be ice there and I slipped and fell on my ass.**

**Josh cracked up laughing as he switched the water off.**

"**Nice one, V." He grinned.**

"**Wipe the shit-eating grin off your face before I shove that lovely bucket of primer down your throat." I threatened.  
**

"**I'd like to see you try it." Josh taunted.**

**I huffed and walked to the front porch.**

**Jacob followed me. But then again, **_**every**_** guy follows me!**

"**How do you like La Push?" He asked me, eyeing my carefully.**

**I sat down on the front porch steps, Jacob sat next to me and I answered.**

"**It's **_**okay**_**. I came here to meet my father…but I guess I found him." I sighed.**

"**Why are you unhappy?" He asked me, staring into my eyes with his chocolate brown ones.**

"**My brother's a dick." I said.**

"**I HEARD THAT!" Josh shouted as he proceeded to walk out of the garage and stopped into the driveway and worked on the truck.**

"**You were meant to." I muttered.**

"**Why else are you unhappy?" He asked.**

"**I don't know! Maybe because my mother died!" I was losing my temper.**

**I was shaking violently and the last thing I remembered was Josh picking up something- a brick?- and it whapping me in the face.**

**_An: Please review and tell me how I did! This is my first time actually writing a story on here. Tell me what you think (FLAMERS WELCOME!!!!!!)and if you would like to see something happen in here,_**

**_Just let me know. I'll add it in and make sure you get credit AND recognized for it._**

**_I atleast need 10 reviews to continue! And if you want to check out some other stories, I have another account: twilight-rocker_**


End file.
